


I swing your way

by Saucy_rer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Modern Era, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Swing, Vibrators, brief mention of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_rer/pseuds/Saucy_rer
Summary: Arthur had a rough day and needs a little pick me up. He tells merlin to prepare the sex swing.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	I swing your way

Merlin was puttering around his shared flat when he got a text from Arthur. He had texted him to set up a scene. Eager to please his Dom, he lay and cleaned out all of their toys and floggers. He pressed the blindfolds and made sure the rope was untangled and bundled correctly.

As Merlin surveyed the work he did, he felt his phone give another hum. The text from Arthur told him to set up the swing. He sighed. The swing was a pain to set up but he knew it would be oh so worth it. He walked out to collect a stool.

He removed the innocent planter that hung on the hook that would soon support him. Once the swing was set up, he jogged to the kitchen to fill a glass of water. He placed it on the bedside table before stripping and gingerly lowering himself into the net of ropes and fasteners.

It was a straightforward contraption. Two large straps formed a sort of seat. From there, two more straps with loops were used for his feet. It all connected to a spreader bar above him and attached with a carabiner clip to the hook on their ceiling.

He stayed there with his hands grabbing the bar for about 15 minutes patiently waiting for his lover and Dom to come home. When he heard the jingle of keys, Merlin’s cock immediately perked up.

Arthur smirked in satisfaction as he stepped into the bedroom. His eyes swept over the delicious sight. Toys all placed on the bed and his spouse hanging helplessly in the corner eyeing him back. He chuckled before springing into action.

“Such a pretty sight, pet. All spread out for me.” he purred as he stroked Merlin’s half-hard cock to full mast. Merlin remained quiet but his breathing came out laboured.

“Did I tell you to be quiet? C’mon lemme hear your pretty voice” commanded Arthur has he gave the cock a harsh squeeze.

Merlin let out a gasp and whine “Hgnn! N-no, sir!” He lets out as cry as Arthur starts prodding at his taint and hole. Arching his back before grabbing at the blond’s hands in desperation.

Arthur lets out a growl. “let's take care of those pesky things, shall we?”

He approaches the selection of cuffs and restrains before settling on a pair of leather cuffs. He turns back to Merlin and fastens his hands to the bar, effectively restraining him. He pauses to admire his work.

Arthur turned back to grab the lube and a cocking before returning to the swing. He placed a kiss on Merlin’s face and whispered “I want to hear you, okay love?”

He frantically nodded. Arthur placed the cocking in the right position before dribbling lube down Merlin's balls watching as it fell over his hole. Merlin jumped at the coolness before letting out a moan as Arthur pressed a finger into him. He was moaning and writhing in his restrains when a second finger was added. Swinging back and forth on the finger involuntarily.

Merlin let out something close to a scream as Arthur rubbed the small spot inside of the frail man. He loved how loud Merlin could get during sex. Especially when if was gagged, it was all the better.

Soon enough, Arthur had three fingers inside of him. His eyes were starting to tear up and his breath was laced with moans.

“P-please sir! More…I want your cock!” Arthur let out a chuckle. Calm, Merlin. You’ll get it."

Merlin’s eyes were half-closed in lust and his cock was so hard it almost hurt. He watched as Arthur undid his silk tie and fastened it around his eyes.

Arthur grabbed the 8-inch vibrator. It was one of his favourites. It had bumps and ridges and would always rip the best moans out of his lover. He flipped it on before tapping the buzzing toy against Merlin’s hole. He flinched at the contact before futile attempts were made trying to push back onto it.

Arthur dragged the toy around his rim and balls before pushing it onto the cock-ring. Merlin let out a whine, his body trying to escape the feeling. Arthur chuckled as the pushed the dildo harder into the cock. Merlin let out another gasp and a moan.

Arthur turned off the dildo and pulled it away. He gave Merlin a moment of rest before placing the dildo on the rim as a warning before pushing all 8 inches in one smooth motion. He watched as Merlin arched his back, his mouth open in a beautiful “o” in a silent scream. He was sure Merlin would have cum by now if not for the ring caging his cock and balls.

Arthur caressed his inner thigh. “I need to take a shower first but I’ll be back alright? If you shout I’ll hear you from the bathroom”

He grinned as he watched Merlin come down from his climax “sir, but I… I need to-” Merlin let out another scream as the toy was turned on to it’s highest setting. “please!…no!” He shook in the suspended position.

Arthur ignored his please and walked to the private bathroom connected to the room. “safe word if you have to, I’ll hear you alright?” He collected his clothes before stepping into the warm stream of water. The litany of “Please Sir!”s and screams were music to his ears. He knew the rocking of the swing would shift and prod the vibrator for him.

He took extra long in the shower, hearing Merlin’s shouts turn from pleads to sobs and cries. He was vigilant for their safe word. Not hearing any, he continued with his shower. He gave his cock a couple of strokes before stepping out and towering dry. He didn’t bother putting on clothes.

When he returned, there were wet patches on his tie. Merlin’s legs were pressed together and he was leaking pre-come from his restrained cock. He was shaking in the swing and was letting out breathy moans and whines. Merlin turned to the noise of Arthur steps before breathing out “Arthur?”

Arthur chuckled and turned off the toy. “yes baby?”

He watched as Merlin slumped into a breathless heap on the swing when the toy was removed, his hole winking and gaping after the overstimulated ordeal. He inserted his fingers into the hole feeling the heat twitch around him, relishing in the new whines that echoed around the room.

He lined up his cock, “can I?” Arthur asked for confirmation

Merlin moaned and nodded “ yeah, fuck, please” He was breathless

Arthur plunged into the loose heat, feeling Merlin ripple around him, desperately trying to clench around him. Merlin cried out again

“ah! Right there! It feels so good…..Fuck! Arthur!” Merlin screamed.

Arthur set a ruthless pace, pistoning into Merlin. The swing helped to push Arthur deeper than he normally could. He couldn’t even tell who was moaning, too caught up in the feeling of Merlin around him.

Merlin cried tears soaked up by the tie. “please sir! Let me come! i- I’m gonna cum….Fuck! No!” He tugged against the cuffs, arching his back beautifully.

Arthur grunted in acknowledgment. He plunged one, twice, three more times before removing the ring around Merlin’s cock.

Merlin felt his climax hit him so hard he saw spots around his eyes. He was tensed and straining against the cuffs, mouth open in a silent scream. As he spilled onto his stomach.

Arthur moaned gruffly as he spent into Merlin hole. He felt him clench hard around his length and flutter trying to pull him in.

Merlin winced as Arthur pulled out of him, before finally slumping into the swing. He felt Arthur undo the cuffs and lift him onto the bed.

Arthur grabbed the glass of water, grinning at Merlin’s foresight. He pressed the glass to his husband’s lips, watching as he slowly drank. He returned the glass before slumping down with him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he caressed Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin hummed in response too tired for much else. He nuzzled closer into Arthur's chest and sighed happily. Arthur let out a chuckle as well before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks and remember, aftercare is important!


End file.
